Ninja Scratch Card
The Ninja Scratch Card is a feature of Ninja Saga that was introduced on January 5, 2012 which would replace the Daily Login Reward. Like the Daily Login Reward, players can also earn prizes daily from the Ninja Scratch Card. On the first day, all players' characters starts off with 3 scratch cards (premium users start of with 6). There are three spots on a scratch card where the player can scratch one of them and earn a prize. In order to scratch a card on the Facebook edition of Ninja Saga, the player must 'Like' the Ninja Saga Facebook Page. Players can earn more scratch cards each by logging into Ninja Saga daily on each consecutive day. If a player misses a day, the multiplier will reset back to Day 1. Premium users get 3 extra scratch cards (previously 1 extra scratch card) each day unlike free users. The amount of scratch cards that players can earn once a day are (by day number): * Day 1: 1 scratch card (4 for premium users) * Day 2: 2 scratch cards (5 for premium users) * Day 3: 3 scratch cards (6 for premium users) * Day 4: 6 scratch cards (9 for premium users) Before the update on June 19, 2012, the amount of free scratch cards that players started off with were: * Day 1: 1 scratch card (2 for premium users) * Day 2: 2 scratch cards (3 for premium users) * Day 3: 3 scratch cards (4 for premium users) Once per character a day, when a player get their first prize, they can normally share XP or Gold on their wall. If a player's character runs out of scratch cards, they can pay 5 Tokens to scratch off a card. One Scratch Card is awarded whenever a player is victorious in Battle. Prize list There are various prizes that players can win but there is a grand prize that is very rare and changes from time to time. Prizes include: * Tokens ** 1 Token ** 2 Tokens ** 5 Tokens ** 10 Tokens ** 50 Tokens ** 100 Tokens ** 500 Tokens ** 1,000 Tokens * Jutsu ** Kinjutsu: Battle Soul Jutsu * TP ** 2 TP ** 5 TP ** 10 TP * XP ** 5% XP ** 10% XP ** 15% XP ** 20% XP * Weapon ** Red Clay Ninjato ** Silver Cloud Ninjato ** Golden Moon Sai ** Break Steel Chained Kama * Back Item ** Evil Claw Hammer ** Vertical Light ** Umiyuki Painted Wood ** Peom Fan * Gold ** 500 Gold ** 800 Gold ** 1,000 Gold ** 1,500 Gold ** 2,000 Gold ** 5,000 Gold ** 10,000 Gold ** 15,000 Gold ** 18,000 Gold (since August 16, 2012; requires Special Jounin or rank) ** 100,000 Gold * Consumable Item ** Fire Gan ** Earth Gan ** Wind Gan ** Thunder Gan ** Enhanced Fire Gan (since August 16, 2012) ** Enhanced Earth Gan (since August 16, 2012) ** Enhanced Wind Gan (since August 16, 2012) ** Enhanced Thunder Gan (since August 16, 2012) ** Military HP Medicine (since August 16, 2012) ** Military CP Medicine (since August 16, 2012) ** Advance Military HP Medicine ** Advance Military CP Medicine * Ninja Essence ** Kari Badge (since August 16, 2012) ** Mini Talent Pill (since August 16, 2012; requires Jounin rank) ** Small Talent Pill (since August 16, 2012; requires Jounin rank) ** Medium Talent Pill (since August 16, 2012; requires Jounin rank) ** Large Talent Pill (since August 16, 2012; requires Jounin rank) ** Rare Ninja Essence Grand prizes * 1,000 Tokens (January 5, 2012 to January 10, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Phantom Impulse (Taijutsu) (January 10, 2012 to January 17, 2012) * 1,000 Tokens (January 18, 2012 to January 30, 2012) * Ninja Emblem (free users), 1,000 Tokens (premium users) (January 30, 2012 to February 6, 2012) * 2,000 Tokens (February 7, 2012 to February 13, 2012) * Kumayoshi (February 14, 2012 to February 20, 2012) * Zoshi (February 21, 2012 to March 4, 2012) * 2nd Anniversary Package (March 5, 2012 to March 18, 2012) ** Limited hairstyle for Ninja Saga 2nd Anniversary! (hair style) ** 2011 Traditional Matsuri Yukata (clothing) ** Osuzu Shinsen (back item) * 3,000 Tokens (March 19, 2012 to April 2, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Easter Egg Illusion (Genjutsu) (April 3, 2012 to April 12, 2012) - Egg Hunting Special I * Kinjutsu: Bunny Girl Transformation (Genjutsu) (April 13, 2012 to April 18, 2012) - Egg Hunting Special II * Star Night Jinbei with Geta (clothing - male) or Star Night Yukata with Sakura Obi (clothing - female) (April 19, 2012 to April 25, 2012) - Sakura Matsuri Special I * Blue Cloud Umbrella (back item) (April 26, 2012 to May 2, 2012) - Sakura Matsuri Special II * Kinjutsu: Tenson Omi Gongen (Genjutsu) (May 2, 2012 to May 9, 2012) * 5,000 Tokens (May 10, 2012 to June 13, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Tensakura Sanka (Genjutsu) (June 14, 2012 to July 23, 2012) * 1,000 Tokens (August 16, 2012 to October 8, 2012) * Kinjutsu: Dark Demonic Illusion Bewitching Eyes (October 9, 2012 to November 25, 2012) * Ninja Emblem (November 25, 2012 to December 1, 2012) * 2,000 Tokens Golden Ninja Scratch Card Golden Ninja Scratch Card.png|The Golden Ninja Scratch Card before July 31. Golden Ninja Scratch Card - July 31.PNG|The Golden Ninja Scratch Card after July 31. On July 24, 2012 during the middle of the 3rd Anniversary event, the Ninja Scratch Card has been upgraded and was renamed to Golden Ninja Scratch Card. The background color of the Ninja Scratch Card was changed from red to gold. Shin appears on screen, wearing a golden robe. There are new prizes and there is a history of grand prize winners. If the player's ninja runs out of scratch cards, each additional scratch will cost 10 Tokens. Grand prizes * Ninja Emblem (free users) or 2,000 Tokens (premium users) (featured grand prize) * Kyubi (pet) * Hachibi (pet) * Nanabi (pet) * Rokubi (pet) * Gobi (pet) Second prizes * Dragon Swirl Illusion (Genjutsu) * Bone Carnage Technique (Taijutsu) * Shadow Hundred Combo (Taijutsu) * Secret Waistcoat Armor (clothing) * Brilliant Ghost Body Wrap (clothing) * Fate Practice Suit (clothing) * Shinobu Twin Claw (weapon) * Shinobu Shadow Blade (weapon) * Shinobu Iron Ring (weapon) * Paper Windmill (back item) * Ink Cloud (back item) * Ancient Shinobi War Decorated (back item) Third prizes * x2 Golden Scratch Card * Sage Talent Pill (ninja essence) * Thunderclap Gan (consumable item) * Ice Gan (consumable item) * Storm Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Water Gan (consumable item) * Soul Awakening Gan (consumable item) * Black Pepper Gan (consumable item) * Twelve Vessels Acupuncture (consumable item) * Large Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Medium Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Mini Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Rare Ninja Essence (ninja essence)1 * Small Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Special Talent Pill (ninja essence)1 * Chunin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Earth Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Eye Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Fire Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Thunder Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Water Gan (consumable item)1 * Enhanced Wind Gan (consumable item)1 * Earth Gan (consumable item)1 * Fire Gan (consumable item)1 * Flame Eye Gan (consumable item)1 * Genin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Green Pepper Gan (consumable item)1 * Jounin Healing Secret Medicine (consumable item)1 * Secret Forbidden Rune Medicine (consumable item)1 * Secret Military HP Medicine (consumable item)1 * Thunder Gan (consumable item)1 * Water Gan (consumable item)1 * Wind Gan (consumable item)1 * Energy Capsule (ninja essence)1 * Kari Badge (ninja essence)1 * Ape's Tooth (material)1 * Chakra Ash (material)1 * Eternal Essence (material)1 * Fire Soul (material)1 * Intermediate Ninja Ribbon (material)1 * Primary Ninja Ribbon (material)1 * Purified Sessho (material)1 * Samurai's Hilt (material)1 * Spell of Control (material)1 * Superior Ninja Ribbon (material)1 * Tengu Sengyi (material)1 * Tiger's Claw (material)1 * Winner Certificate (material)1 * Wolf's Perfect Pelt (material)1 * Wolf's Perfect Tooth (material)1 * 1,000 Gold1 * 2,000 Gold1 1. These items aren't displayed in the prize list. Trivia * Aoi appeared on the left side of the Ninja Scratch Card when the grand prize was 1,000 Tokens. She was later replaced by Shin on January 10, 2012 when the grand prize changed to Kinjutsu: Phantom Impulse. * Rare at times if an ad opens under the scratch card, anywhere you click on the screen will open up the ad until you refresh the page. Category:Gameplay Category:Daily Reward Category:Pets Category:Back Items